Frollo Celebrates his Birthday
Frollo Celebrates his Birthday is the 15th episode of The Frollo Show. Plot Synopsis Frollo returns home after robbing an OXXO store. As he enters his house, his friends surprise him as part of his Brithday Party. Gaston starts the feast. As Frollo enjoys presents from Panty, Haruhi, and Mephiles, he is suddenly impaled in the back by Stocking. The horrified party guests are greeted by Los no Frollos as Hades and Stocking propose a way to save him from ultimately dying. Gaston jumps to save his friend, but the River of the Damned makes him age rapidly, becoming old. All the girls including Panty abandon him, which drives him unrecognizable. However, Frollo then wakes up. It is shown that this was only a dream, and Frollo sees everyone in his party. Frollo is initially sad to know that the presents from Panty and Haruhi aren't real, but is cheered up by Gaston and Ayumu Aikawa. The party guests then enjoy their day in Frollo's birthday party. Frollo reads his dream diary as Tommy Wiseau watches. As he looked concerned, Tommy tried to cheer Frollo up, but a displeased Claude casts Tommy away. Then Madotsuki tries to cheer him up as well. Her kind attitude seems to touch Frollo a bit. As more fun is seen on the party, Guile and his bro Bison finally arrive and announce the time for a rave party. As the time for lunch approaches, Kronk runs to the kitchen to get his spinach puffs. Meanwhile, outside the Palace of Justice, Scanty, Stocking, and Hitler start their plan. Hitler heads to the kitchen to steal the spinach puffs, forcing Kronk to buy "Dominu's Pizza" from a disguised Batiatus. Bison tries to eat a piece, but fights with Pyron for it. It is Guile who finally eats their slice of pizza. The bean-spiked pizza makes him feel sick and he runs to the restroom. Frollo then eats rest of the same pizza, which makes him run to the restroom as well, which happens to be sound proof. Scanty ambushes Frollo inside, who is overwhelmed by the demon sister's strength. Having no options left, Frollo screams for his bro Gaston, who comes to his help thanks to his brodar. However, the bros are unable to put up a fight. Guile launches a Sonic Boom at Scanty, surprising her. Kneesocks comes to her sister's help and forces Guile to call Bison for help. Even against four, the demon sisters are willing to fight until Frollo and Gaston morph into the drill of their Giga Drill BROker. Before Guile and Bison complete the attack, Stocking appears. Guile remembers his moments with her, where Stocking and him were in love. Stocking uses the opportunity to stop the two pair of bros' attack. As the Demons try to start their offensive, Stocking stops them. Her objective is to humiliate him on is birthday party. Then the Irate Gamer and his bro Best Hercules appear and threaten their enemies. Their sheer incompetence makes Stocking let them attack as the best form of humiliation. However, their horrible aim makes their shots hit the door, opening it. Leonidas and Garbage Guy, who are standing outside the bathroom, call their friends, and all of Frollo's friends face Stocking and Los no Frollos. Characters *Frollo *Gaston *LeFou (cameo) *Mephiles the Dark *Silver the Hedgehog *Panty Anarchy *Haruhi Suzumiya *Demitiri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Pyron *Anakaris *Madotsuki *Yomika *Ib *Garry *Irene *Jaime Maussan *Kronk *Ayumu Aikawa *Tommy Wiseau *Mark *Leonidas *Garbage Guy *Consome Panchi *Fegelein *Stocking Anarchy *Hades *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus *Wilford Brimley *Hitler *Marco Antonio Regil *Guile *M. Bison *The Demon Sistas *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules Music *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - The Bells of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - And He Shall Smite the Wicked *Gladiator - Sorrow *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Elise's Tears *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - The Villain Was Set Free *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Ten wo Tsuke *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Song of Healing (Reversed) *Dream Graffiti - Old.wav *The Room - Happy Birthday Johnny *Walter Murphy - A Fifth of Beethoven *DJ Devil - H2O *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax *Fifa 06 Soundtrack - The Gipsys - La Discoteca *Kingdom Hearts 3DS Imagined - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hellfire (Boss Battle) *Herbie Hancock - Rockit *R.E.M - The End of the World As We Know It (8-bit) *(Music from the Street Fighter cartoon) *Michael Jackson - Beat It References *"No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on!" *During Gaston's descent down the River Styx trying to retrieve Frollo's soul, he comes across the Nostalgia Critic's soul and tosses it away, possibly out of the river. Humorously, the Nostalgia Critic makes his return about a month after this episode was uploaded. *The transition from Frollo's dream to reality is Yume Nikki-''esque, with a ''Yume Nikki-styled sprite of Frollo himself. Also, said dream is mentioned in the diary Frollo uses to "save" his game. *The "Congradulashons Frollo!" was intentional for a Zoolander reference. *On Frollo's dream diary, there is an Uboa-styled Gaston. *Nearly all of the guests watch The Big Lebowski on the TV. *No points for guessing what "Dominu's Pizza" is a spoof of... *Bison shows off his karaoke skills by singing a small piece of the R.E.M.'s song "It's the End Of The World as We Know It" (in 8-bit). Trivia *Frollo Celebrates his Birthday has a flashback to ''Leet Fighters'' episode "Daten Date", when Guile dated Stocking. Their relationship is implied in this episode. *Frollo Celebrates his Birthday was briefly blocked in America due to copyright issues. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyond TV Era